The present invention relates to optical scanners, and more specifically to a real-time barcode scanning performance feedback system.
Many retailers use point-of-service (POS) systems to measure the scanning performance of their checkout personnel, which is typically measured in items scanned per minute. Normally, each user extracts this information from the POS terminal at the end of each transaction by reading the "scanning performance" entry printed in the register receipt and stored by the back office computer system for the purpose of rating checkout personnel. This historical information is the only feedback available to checkout personnel.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system which can provide real time scanning performance feedback to a checkout person.